


Parenting: newborn baby edition

by Anonymous



Series: Mother Mako and Papa Wu: Some cursed mpreg family fluff for these trying times [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, NO ONE KNOWS, Post Mpreg, Welcome to a continuation of the series no one asked for, Wuko parenting, how the fuck do they deal with a baby, in today’s installation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mako doesn’t know how to make Naoki stop crying, and Wu won’t stop buying baby clothes.Sequel to the worst fic ever posted on ao3, ‘mako more like momko’
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), other canon ships
Series: Mother Mako and Papa Wu: Some cursed mpreg family fluff for these trying times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Parenting: newborn baby edition

After the rather dramatic birth of Naoki - if you consider going into labour in the middle of your brother’s wedding dramatic - it was very strange to have a peaceful atmosphere.  
Mako counts Naoki fingers and toes again. Just in case he made the first fifteen times. And indeed, they’re all there, ten and ten, and they are still as tiny as they were six hours ago.  
He’s exhausted. Hasn’t slept since the morning of the wedding.  
But it’s noon, he can’t sleep at noon, and what if he accidentally drops Naoki on the floor when he drifts off? Sure, Wu could hold her if Mako demanded some rest, but that involves letting go, and he doesn’t want to do that.  
She should just stay in his arms forever. Do babies even need to learn to walk or whatever? Mako can just cuddle her and kiss her and that’s all either of them will need.  
“Aren’t you tired?”  
“A little.”  
“I can take care of her while you sleep.”  
“No.”  
Wu laughs quietly, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. “She’s not gonna go anywhere.”  
“Mm.” Mako curls his fingers around her wrist just a bit tighter.  
“Am I allowed a turn? Or is this a mama privilege only?”  
“You can hold her in a minute.”  
“You’ve been saying that for ages.”  
“I made her!”  
“Okay, okay. You win.”  
Wu settles for caressing one of her small fists, and snuggles into Mako’s side.  
“You’re so much more amazing than I thought you were.”  
Mako smiles slightly. “I thought I reached peak amazing when I saved you from that last lot of Kuvira supporters.”  
“And you continue to exceed expectations.” Wu ran a hand along Mako’s back. “This is the real apex though. Puts all your bodyguard accomplishments to shame.”  
“My detective ones too.”  
“Was all the pain worth it?”  
“Without a doubt.”  
Naoki makes a burbling sound, wiggling a bit in Mako’s arms. She opens her eyes and kicks out her foot.  
“Hello. Good nap?”  
Given that she is a baby, she makes no reply other than a slow blink.  
And then she starts whimpering.  
“Oh. Oh no. Uh...” Mako’s hesitation only seems to make her cries louder. Slowly, he starts rocking her, and rubs her back. “There there? Um, it’s okay, mama’s here, papa’s here, it’s okay. You’re okay.”  
She screams louder.  
It’s the second time this has happened, and it takes a moment for Mako to remember what to do.  
“Oh! Oh! You need food? I can help, I can help with that. Look, look. C’mere.” Mako’s chest is still bare, so he doesn’t need to do anything than bring her close to it. “Here you go. Milk. For you. Like last time. You, uh, you gotta put your mouth... yeah, like that. There we are. Easy.”  
Wu watches quietly, before quirking his brow. “Where does it even come from? The boob milk, I mean.”  
“Boob milk? C’mon, you’re a dad now, where’s that maturity level I was promised?”  
“I made no such promise. Is it spiritual stuff? Or do you actually have a big ol’ milk sack hidden in your pecs?”  
“Wu. Babe. Please just let me feed our baby in peace.”  
The other man quietens, before pecking a kiss to Mako’s cheek. “You look adorable like this. Both of you.”  
“... If this is a roundabout way of you asking me to keep the tits even after she doesn’t need them, it’s a no.”  
“How dare you accuse me of such a thing!” Wu threw himself to the floor dramatically, and then pauses. “A hard no? Or-”  
“Can you just focus on our daughter?”  
Wu laughs. “Of course. I’m just teasing babe.”  
Naoki pulls away from Mako then, a trail of milk dribbling from her lips. She’s quiet again.  
“Good feed? All calmed down? That’s my little girl. Nice and calm.”

Mako is going insane.  
Since returning home to Republic City, Naoki spends hours upon hours just crying and crying, regardless of what he and Wu attempt.  
He knew babies tended to cry a lot, and that he’d be running of only a few hours of sleep a night, but not to this extent.  
Not to the point that her wails are ingrained in his brain, and at some points he just breaks down and sobs with her.  
When it’s that bad, Wu gently prises Naoki from Mako’s arms, and ushers him to bed, taking charge, while Mako passes out the second his head hits the pillow.  
He’s completely unsure what she needs. He’s been doing everything; offers his nipple but she turns away from it, checks her diaper but it’s clean, bounces her up and down, rocks her from side to side, holds her close - anything he can think of, and it never works. He just has to cling to her as she screams into the night, until she eventually cries herself to sleep. And it hurts; Mako’s only been doing this parenting thing for a month and he already feels like an absolute failure.  
“Mako. Babe. It’ll get easier. I know it’s exhausting right now, but we’ll get the hang of it. Maybe babies just cry for no reason. I can relate to that.” Wu mumbles in his ear after a particularly trying night.  
It’s supposed to be a joke, but Mako’s too drained for humour. He just weeps in response, like the pathetic excuse for a mother that he is.  
“Shh. It’s alright.” Wu wraps his arms around him tightly. Naoki’s laid in the bassinet to the side of the bed, and they’re both being careful not to wake her up.  
“I know babe. I know. It’s okay.”  
Mako’s acting like a big baby now, clutching Wu like a lifeline as he sniffles, his boyfriend mumbling to calm him down.  
“You’re doing really well Mako. I hope you know that. It’s hard, and you’re doing so well. Me and Naoki both think you’re a great mama. I promise. We’re just trying to get used to our new lives, all three of us. And we’re gonna work together, and get through it. Okay?”  
Mako doesn’t reply, just inhales deeply, taking immense comfort in the familiar jasmine scent of Wu’s skin.  
The diplomat holds him until they fall asleep.

“Me ‘n Opal are gonna get an apartment here together!”  
It’s the first thing Bolin says when Mako sees him after his honeymoon, his brother and sister in law appearing on his front door step one morning.  
“Cool. Also, hi.”  
“Cool? Is that all you have to say? It means we can see each other once a week again! No more travelling a million miles just to say hello.”  
Mako moves aside so that the couple can come in.  
“What am I supposed to say? Swag?”  
“Yes, holy shit, please start saying swag.” Bolin then clamps a hand over his mouth. “I shouldn’t swear! There’s a baby on the premises! I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine. Not like she knows what it means. She can’t even hear you, she’s in the nursery with Wu.” He looks at Opal. “Good honeymoon?”  
“Yes, it was amazing, we went to Ember Island. Bolin never told me he was terrible at volleyball.”  
Bolin makes an exaggerated frown. “I was just letting you win. Because I love you.”  
“Right. You definitely were ‘super good’ at it when we played against some of the Triple Threats back in the day.”  
“‘Back in the day’? Jeez Mako, how old are you?” Bolin snorts. “Has having a baby aged you?”  
“Fuckin’ feels like it.” Mako rubs underneath his eyes. “Did you come here just to tell me you’re moving back to the city or are you here to coo at my daughter?”  
“Ahh, you got us.” Opal smiles. “How is she?”  
“She’s good. Growing well, very healthy, starting to babble. Just... very good at keeping us up all night.”  
“Explains why you look like shit.” Bolin’s remark was met with a mock slap on the shoulder from Opal.  
“Mm. Wu hasn’t styled his hair for two weeks. That’s how bad it is.”  
“Woah. Never thought I’d see the day that Mr Vain skips any stage of pampering himself.”  
Mako tuts at his brother. “He’s not vain, he just likes looking after himself. And he’s been incredible. I love him so much.”  
“A public declaration of love? Are you feeling okay?” Opal’s joke is met with a snicker from Bolin.  
“Do you want to see your niece or not?” Mako folds his arms. He is EMOTIONAL damnit, and he is being made fun of. It’s terrible.  
“Yes! Please! Sorry, we didn’t mean it.” Bolin looks around. “Where’s the nursery? Your place is huge... Maybe we should seduce a rich dude and then get a load of money from him, right babe?”  
“We’d have to work on your seductive talk, but other than that, it sounds foolproof.”  
Mako ignores them, instead leading the way upstairs and to Naoki.  
They’d gone a bit overboard with the whole nursery thing. There are probably more stuffed toys and dolls and books than she’ll ever need in her life, and Bolin’s eyes widened the moment he saw it.  
“It’s like the childhood of my dreams in here! Ooh, she’s so lucky.” Bolin looks at Wu, who’s cradling the baby. “Hey man. Treating my brother well?”  
“Of course he is.” Mako rolls his eyes, before reaching out to take Naoki. “She been okay?”  
“Had a bit of a diaper drama. She really hates ‘em, or is it just when I change her?”  
“No, I think she just hates them. Don’t you sweetie?” Mako scoops her up and takes her over to his brother, careful not to jostle her. “You’ve managed to catch her during her awake hours. Congrats, my baby will look at you.”  
Bolin squeaks, and starts cooing. “Aww. Look at you! My niece! You remember me? Remember Uncle Bolin? I helped your mom give birth!”  
Naoki responds with a string of intelligible syllables.  
“That’s your Uncle Bolin. Yeah? Bolin. You met him when you were only an hour old.” Mako spoke softly to her, garnering her full attention, eyes wide and unblinking. “And that’s your Aunt Opal. You’ve met her before too. You were born at their wedding. Isn’t that funky?”  
“Funky?? Mako, oh my spirits, you should’ve had a baby ages ago, this is the cutest thing I’ve ever witnessed.”  
Mako responds to Bolin by moving closer. “Whatever. Wanna hold her?”  
Bolin’s eyes sparkled. “Yes! Yes, do I have to do it a special way?”  
“Babe? Guide his arms for me.”  
Wu stood and followed Mako’s instructions, forcing Bolin’s arms into a curve.  
“Alright, you gotta support her head like this, and...” Mako slowly shifts Naoki to his brother, her eyes wide as it happens.  
She’s still for a moment, staring at Bolin, before she starts writhing.  
“Hey! Stay still, scamp.” The earthbender clearly tries to keep her in place, but that’s the wrong move.  
Her lip wobbles and she sobs, arms falling.  
“Oop. I’ll take her back.” Mako does the job quickly, and Naoki quietens down the instant she’s returned to her mother.  
Bolin looks heartbroken.  
“My niece hates me...”  
“Don’t be dramatic. She just takes a while to get used to someone. Right Naoki? Took you a while to want cuddles from papa. Korra and Asami came by a few weeks ago and you didn’t like them either, did you?” Mako bobs her up and down, before looking at Bolin. “If you’re gonna be moving back here, you’ll get to see her more; the more she sees you, the more she’ll want you to hold her.”  
“I should spend every day here and then she’ll love me so much.”  
“You can deal with her when she’s screaming the house down at night.”  
“Actually, I guess I can’t stay here, I’ve got... too many things.” Bolin backs out before Mako can even finish his sentence.  
Naoki twists a slightly, facing her uncle, before slowly reaching out to him with a clasped fist.  
Bolin gently held it, and the look on his face reminds Mako of the time he discovered he could earthbend.  
“Aren’t you just adorable? Opal, look. Look, I’m gonna be such a great uncle.”  
She chuckles. “What’ll you be like when we have kids?”  
That has Bolin’s attention. “What? Us? Kids? When??”  
“Someone’s eager.” Mako mumbles. Wu snorts behind him.

“Look at her little jacket! Korra, how does it feel to have worse fashion sense than a baby?”  
Asami gently boops Naoki’s nose, which scrunches in response.  
Mako smirks. “Worse fashion sense than Wu, you mean.”  
Korra gasps in horror. “Why would say that to me? I was okay with the baby thing, but Wu? The man who once wore a fuc - flipping - vest crop top made of literal cardboard?”  
“Hey, Asami said it, not me.” Mako rubs his hand along the teeny tiny clothing in question. “Wu’s the one that’s been filling up every single damn drawer in the house with whatever miniature clothes he can find. I just put her in the first things I see.”  
Bolin tilts his head. “It does kind of have his vibes. I wouldn’t see you wearing bright green.”  
“It doesn’t go well with my jawline.” Mako countered.  
“Ooh, Wu’s rubbing off on you. That sounds like something he’d say.”  
“I’ve been dating him for three years, of course he’s rubbing off on me.”  
Bolin then leans forward to shove a small heart shaped rock in Naoki’s face. “I made this for you!”  
The proximity makes her go cross eyed, so Mako pulls it away.  
“Stop moving so quick. You’ll end up pelting her in the face.”  
“Don’t you think you’re being a bit melodramatic? Bolin isn’t gonna hit your kid.” Korra rolls her eyes.  
“I’m not saying he’ll do it on purpose! I just think that nice careful movements are more appropriate in the presence of a four month old than thrusting rocks in her face.”  
“You’re so overprotective it’s not even funny.” Asami sighs, before poking her tongue out, watching Naoki try and imitate.  
“Why won’t she smile? We’re so fun and cool, Mako, your kid is the rudest.” Korra huffs, before blowing a raspberry.  
Bolin flags down a waitress before Mako can reply.  
“Hey, uh, could we get some noodles for the table please? And also, uh,” Bolin drops his voice. “Can she eat cookies yet?”  
“No.”  
“Oh. Then just the noodles please.”  
The waitress wanders off, and Mako turns back to Korra.  
“She’ll smile when she wants to. It’s not my fault that she loves me more than you.”  
“Uh, yes it is! Stop being a good mother, duh.”  
“Right. Sorry. My bad.” Mako leans down to press a small kiss to the top of Naoki’s head. He smiles she tilts her neck up a bit to try and see him, helping her out by leaning round to meet her eyes.  
She beams, and grabs his nose with her chubby little hand, causing Korra to whine.  
“This is so unfair. I am so much more fun than you, I deserve a smile.”  
“Be quiet and just appreciate the look on my baby girl’s face before I change my mind about making you godmother.”  
“I meant she looks adorable and perfect and is the cutest kid in the whole world.”  
Mako brushes his cheek against Naoki’s and nods. “I know. And she’s actually sleeping too! Which means I am in baby heaven.”  
“Ah, so that’s why your dark circles are gone.”  
The waitress drops the noodles off at the table, and walks away after waving at Naoki.  
Honestly, the noodle place has always been the best Team Avatar meet-up spot, and the way people look and coo at Mako’s baby just solidified its position.  
The only problem is the noodles themselves.  
He knows it’ll take longer than four months to lose all the baby weight, but he keeps eating shit (not like he has the time to cook), and the noodle recipe’s become a lot more buttery than it was at first.  
Honestly, Mako’s gained ten more pounds since the birth, and he hates it. Like, yes, it’s an adjustment period, and yes, Wu assures him he is still very attractive, but he misses his abs. His pecs. Misses being able to flex and actually see biceps and a tight torso rather than the awkward deflation of his womb hanging off his body weirdly.  
So he’s trying to diet, but it’s not going too well, and these noodles aren’t gonna help.  
They do taste good though.  
His friends are unaware of his inner turmoil, instead all digging in, and conversation’s flowing again until a different sore subject crops up.  
“I hope she’s an earthbender. I can teach her.” Bolin’s words cut through Mako’s skin.  
No, no, no, no bending talk.  
“Okay, but we have pretty good coverage of all the elements. If she’s a nonbender we have Asami, if she’s somehow a waterbender, I can teach her, Jinora could teach airbending, and I guess I could teach fire too.”  
“Wouldn’t Mako be her firebending teacher?” Asami’s question is terrible, and awful, and Mako wants to just shrink inside himself and leave. Her eyes then widen. “Oh. Unless - Is it still not back yet?”  
Mako elected to shovel some noodles into his mouth rather than reply. He tries occasionally, going through the motions, desperate to feel even the dampest of sparks, but his pregnancy seems to have killed his bending ability.  
“Oh... Mako.” Bolin pat his back gently. “I really thought it’d be, uh, yknow.”  
Korra reaches across the table to grab his hand. “I thought you were gonna tell me if the whole chi-block continued? Why didn’t you mention anything?”  
Instead of answering, Mako runs a hand through Naoki’s slowly growing hair. It’s fluffy and soft, the perfect remedy for when he feels pangs of sorrow.  
“Oh. Right. Baby things.” Korra bites her lip. “Mako, I’ll do as much research into this as I can. Maybe I can heal it with water? Or- or energy bend, or spirit bend, or-”  
“How’s the Sato company?” Mako knows that the change of topic is forced and very noticeably so. But they all back off, Asami mumbling something about stocks.  
Silence lapses over them. Mako can’t think of anything to do other than hold Naoki close and focus on her little movements.  
“Agaagagabb.”  
Naoki breaks the quiet with her wise little babble. It makes Korra laugh, which makes Naoki wriggle a bit.  
“Korra! She’s smiling at you!” Asami nudges her girlfriend, and the Avatar melts.  
“Oh! Haha, yeah, my laugh is pretty embarrassing. I’m glad you like it.”  
Naoki squeals, and spouts more nonsense. Mako leans closer to her, kissing her cheeks when she finishes.  
“You’re getting really good at your sounds, aren’t you sweetie? Gonna be reciting speeches in a week, I’m sure.” Mako watches as Naoki curls her hand around his finger, the small grip very much an anchor.  
With a gentle touch, he slowly opens up her opposite hand, palm now in full view, and he traces the lines on it, before tweaking each finger tip, humming a tune in her ear as he does.  
And Naoki laughs.  
Mako nearly falls over- sure she’s smiled, and made an odd chuckle noise every now and then, but she’s never properly laughed like this.  
It’s incredible. This is what angels must sound like; a giddy little giggle.  
She stops all too quickly, but her big smile is still there, and Mako wants to hear it again.  
Bolin makes a squeak. “That’s her laugh?? It’s so cute, oh my spirits, this is... Mako, you have literally created the most adorable human being to ever exist. Ever.”  
“I know! I know.” Mako caresses her cheeks. “That was beautiful. I love you. Papa’s gonna be so excited to find out you laughed! Growing up so quickly. What a gorgeous laugh.”  
“That was her first one? And we were here for it? Korra, I think I want kids.” Asami’s eyes are bright, and Korra shoves her.  
“Give it a few more years and then I’ll agree.”  
Mako feels so much lighter, pulled out of his dark thoughts. Naoki’s waving her arms around now, does until they make contact with Mako’s neck, where she stops to wrap them around him.  
“Ah! My niece is adorable! Everyone else’s kids suck!”  
Mako ignores Bolin, instead curling his own arms around his daughter, one hand cradling her head, the other supporting her bottom.  
Bolin is right. Everyone else’s kids do suck. No one, adult or child, even comes close to mattering as much as Naoki. She is the most important person in the entire world and it should be a legal requirement to adore her.  
“Mm. My little girl’s getting good at cuddles, hm? Getting good at laughing too. Seems like you’re the best baby ever, Naoki. Yes you are.” Mako takes a deep breath before looking at Korra. “I’d, uh, really appreciate it if you could help me get my bending back.”  
The Avatar smiles. “Of course. I’ll get back to you.”  
Mako doesn’t even feel bad about finishing up his noodles, not with his daughter clutching at his thumb.

The original plan had been to go back to the precinct and start up working again when Naoki hit six months.  
A variety of things had messed this plan up; Naoki hated bottle feeding, only accepting Mako as a suitable source, Wu had been wrenched away to Ba Sing Se to help deal with a riot, meaning that the plan to start off with each parent alternating days at home was no longer on the table, and also Mako couldn’t fathom spending an entire six hours without seeing his daughter. That’s way too long. What if she needs him? What if she gets an itchy leg, and only Mako’s motherly intuition can save her from a cursed day of wanting to scratch a spot but she can’t, she’s so tiny! So small! Mako can’t leave her.  
So he swings by precinct to pay a visit to explain how he is probably never ever coming back to Lin.  
Of course, to get to her office involves walking through the line of detectives at their desks. Who all know him. Who all want to say hello to the brand new person in his arms.  
“What’s her name?”  
“Oh isn’t she cute?”  
“What a sweetheart!”  
“How old is she?”  
He’s being crowded, and it’s suffocating, and Naoki’s not having a great time either, clearly overwhelmed with the number of faces bombarding her. She shrinks back into her sling, Mako keeping her steady as she clutches his T-shirt.  
“What the flameo are we standing around dawdling for?” The Chief’s shout is the final straw, and Naoki starts crying.  
The officers very clearly do not want to be involved with that, running back to their desks, and avoiding eye contact.  
Mako turns, Lin Beifong standing behind him.  
“You brought her here?”  
“I didn’t realise I was going to be swarmed!” Mako gets busy shushing Naoki, cradling her tight.  
Lin takes his arm and leads him into her office, where she pulls a chair out for him.  
“I’m assuming you’ve dropped by to tell me you won’t be coming back.”  
Mako bites his lip, eyes on his daughter. “Yes. I have.”  
Lin leans back, fingers pressed together. “You’re one of my best detectives Mako.”  
“Naoki needs-”  
“Would you be willing to come in twice a week? Just to look over case files. No need to go out on the field, just help the other officers piece things together. You can bring her with you if need be. We’d have to renegotiate your salary, but... I can’t afford to lose you Mako.”  
“O-oh.” And here he thought he was going to have to push hard to find any sort of deal he was happy with. “That’d be - wow, that’s perfect.”  
Lin, nods and then glances at the baby.  
“She looks like Wu.”  
“I know. Got my nose though.”  
“Unlucky.” She smirks at her own joke, before crouching to look at Naoki, eye level. “I haven’t seen you since the day you were born. Looks like you’ve been growing well.”  
Naoki blinks at her, and Lin hesitates before offering her hand.  
“Nice to formally meet you.”  
“Chief, she’s a baby, she doesn’t know what a handshake is.”  
Lin tuts, and grabs her little fist, shaking it once and then lets go.  
Naoki doesn’t move for a moment, but then she babbles to herself, and sticks her hand out, reaching for Lin.  
“We’ve already done the handshake. No need for another.”  
Mako smiles as he watches his daughter’s hand clasp at the air, only an inch from the Chief.  
Even she isn’t immune to Naoki’s charm. With a sigh, she meets her hand again, and allows her arm to be grabbed and shook as vigorously as a six month old an manage.  
“Excellent form. You’ve got the hands of an earthbender. Now...” Lin grabs a rock and a metal rod. “Choose one.”  
Naoki grumbles. Lin moves each object side to side.  
The baby reaches out, hesitates, then curls back into Mako’s chest.  
“Ah. I didn’t realise your mother was the secret third option.” Lin drops the rock and rod, looking at Mako. “Will you need a space to...”  
She gestures at her own chest.  
“Um, depends how long I’m here and when I, uh, feed her before.” He tries not to blush. “Let’s go with yes. Need somewhere to change her too. Just like, an empty closet will do.”  
Chief Beifong shook her head. “I’ll arrange a small room for you. Does starting next week sound good to you?”  
“Yeah. It really does. Thanks Chief. For everything.”

Getting to watch Wu interact with Naoki was one of the highlights of having a baby.  
Mako thought he’d been in love before, and he had, but not to this extent.  
There is nothing better than sitting in a comfy armchair while his boyfriend entertains their daughter. He loves the way Wu’s voice goes extremely gentle, loves the way he makes sure she’s safe and happy, loves the way he sings to her, regardless of the terrible pitch.  
Peekaboo was always a great game to watch.  
Wu would jazz it up a little - Naoki would sit in Mako’s lap to make her feel secure, and the Wu would ‘disappear and reappear’ with a variety of methods.  
One time this involved climbing through a window. Another was simply hiding himself in a blanket. The faces he would pull upon ‘reappearing’ made Naoki laugh for an age, and it was the look in his eyes every time he heard the sound that really cemented it all for Mako.  
Wu loves her just as much as Mako does.  
That was what really had the detective falling in love all over again. What would make him weak at the knees. The affection in Wu’s gaze, in his words, in his actions was dizzying.  
The man who’d been so materialistic when they’d first met, wasn’t the same as the one in front of him. One of them would sell out anyone for some gold. The other would die for his daughter.  
It’s after Wu puts her to bed one night and slips under the covers with Mako that the latter rolls over and kisses him deeply, winding his arms around the ex prince’s neck, plastering his lips to every inche of bare skin he could find.  
“Ooh. What’s brought this on?” Wu reciprocates quickly, hands going to Mako’s waist.  
“I love you so much.”  
Wu blinks. It’s not often he says that stuff unprompted.  
“I love you too.” He smiles. “Did I do something? Am I being rewarded right now?”  
Mako rolls his eyes, snuggling closer to him. “Can’t a man just kiss his boyfriend for no reason?”  
“Not if that man is named Mako and is emotionally constipated half the time.”  
“I just love the way you love Nao.”  
“Of course I do. Kiki’s our baby, silly.”  
“Nao is a better nickname than Kiki.” Mako’s grumble has no harshness to it. In fact, it’s light, and is punctuated by the officer wrapping a leg around the diplomat’s waist.  
“Mm. Maybe.” Wu holdschim tight, breath making the hairs on Mako’s neck quiver. “We could always... have a little competition?”  
Mako hesitates. Naoki’s only in the next room, a small wall separating them. Is it even allowed to have sex when your child is in the house?  
Then again... it’s been months since last time. Mako had been fucking pregnant when it happened. That’s a hell of a long time.  
“I... don’t look the same.”  
Wu tilts his head. “I’ve already told you. You could be bigger than an elephant hippo and I would love you exactly the same.”  
“Mm.”  
Wu slips a hand under Mako’s nightshirt, feeling him up. “You’re nice when you’re buff. You’re nice when you’re soft. No one expects you to snap back into shape.”  
“It’s been seven months.”  
“So?” Wu kisses his neck. “Take your time. Between looking after a baby, helping solve crimes AND dealing with a high maintenance boyfriend? Mako, honey, trust me. You’re perfect.”  
And that’s what Mako’s wanted to hear for a long time now. He straddles Wu properly, pressing their foreheads together.  
“Thank you. You’re perfect. And I love you.”  
Wu takes his lips in a passionate kiss.

When Naoki turns nine months, she’s an expert in crawling, and based on Suyin’s suggestions, Mako’s keeping her stimulated as much as he can.  
He reads to her, pointing out the different pictures and what they mean, trying to start word association (holding up toys and naming them until Naoki wriggles away), and most importantly, teaching her how to say and recognise ‘papa’.  
Wu’s often sent to and from places all over the world, leading to a very tearful conversation about how he feels absent from Naoki’s life, despite Mako listing instance after instance where Wu most definitely was around.  
So as a surprise for when he next comes home, Mako’s desperate to get her to learn her first word. His main tool is pictures - pointing at a collection of photos of Wu among other people, playing a game called ‘where’s papa?’  
She was getting good at it, although if that was just from her memorising where Wu was stood in each picture or if she actually recognised him was unclear. Either way, she was clever.  
Mako switched things up sometimes. Asking her to find Uncle Bolin or Auntie Korra. Just to make sure she didn’t think everyone was her father.  
And indeed, Naoki only slipped up a few times, which meant that Mako could move on to practicing syllables with her - when he was working a case involving a pepper pot and a plastic pan, he read it to her, just to really get her p’s down. (Lin accused him of spreading confidential information to the general public. She was only half joking.)  
By the time Wu returned from his trip to an island in the middle of nowhere, Mako was confident she could say it.  
He was just reserving the final test for Wu’s presence.

When his boyfriend slammed the door open, Naoki squealed and crawled over to him. Excellent start.  
“Oh! You’re so good at moving now!” Wu picked her up and swung her to his hip, kissing her forehead, before looking at Mako. “You and mama been okay while I’ve been gone?”  
Naoki responded with excited jargon.  
“We’ve been doing some learning, haven’t we Kiki?” Mako kisses Wu’s cheek in greeting. “You wanna show papa what we’ve been up to?”  
At the word, Naoki’s eyes widen and she slowly points to Wu.  
“Yeah! That’s it. Who’s that? Who’s holding you? P-p-p..?”  
It was almost visible, seeing all the gears in her brain turn. She smiles, and grabs a fistful of Wu’s hair.  
“Paba! Paba.”  
Wu’s eyes widen. “Is that..? Are you - are you saying papa?”  
Naoki squints. “Pa- P- Agaagha!”  
She descends into gobbledegook, but she’s already done all the work she needs to.  
Wu’s eyes are watery.  
“Mako... She knows who I am! Even though - even though I’m not...”  
“Of course she does. She loves you. You’re her papa. Her daddy. Regardless of if you’re in the Fire Nation, or Omashu, or Republic City. She knows you Wu. Don’t you sweetie? You wanna try again? P-ah p-ah. Yeah?”  
Naoki just buries her head against Wu’s scarf instead, and that seems to be enough for the diplomat, who bobs her up and down, mumbling something Mako can’t hear. He doesn’t need to, those words are for Naoki.

Mako leaves his daughter with Wu for the day, Korra having told him she might have figured out a way to get his bending back.  
He meets her by the Republic City spirit portal- she’s got all her proper Avatar gear on, so he knows she’s serious.  
“Ready?”  
He nods, and together they cross over to the other world.  
“Alright. Sorry it’s been so long. I’ve had some other stuff come up, and then there’s the actual ‘figure out what to do’ But! It’s okay, because I figured it out. We’re gonna meditate, bring all your emotions and chi to the surface, and I’m gonna bend some shit to get out the block.”  
“Meditate? Korra, we both know I hate that.”  
“I hated it too, but I swear, it can be super helpful! Look, we’re gonna sit somewhere super spiritual.” Korra points at a flat plane of purple grass.  
“... Looks great.”  
“Uh, actually, this is where tons of past Avatars did cool stuff! Raava said so.”  
Mako sighs and sits down, crossing his legs and mimicking Korra’s arm position.  
“Okay. Breathe in. Let all your emotions bubble to the surface. Focus on the energy flowing through your body. Got it?”  
“Sure. Not like those are all abstract concepts.”  
“Shut up and do it Mako.”  
He rolls his eyes but obeys. Tries to think about energy or whatever. They sit in silence for what feels like forever.  
“What the fuck am I supposed to be doing?”  
“Mako! Come on it’s not hard.”  
“It’s been hours and nothing’s happened.”  
“It’s been ten minutes!”  
Mako huffs, folding his arms. “Well, I don’t know. I don’t see how meditating is gonna get me back my bending.”  
Korra tuts. “Historically, blocked bending either links to an emotional issue, or, uh Amon. That’s it. Taking into account the whole baby thing? Mako, your hormones went all wonky, your feelings are all out of whack and you don’t feel like yourself. Of course you can’t bend! Your emotions are a mess.”  
“I am not a mess. I’ve been feeling great! I have a kid Korra, and she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”  
“You’re telling me you feel just like you did before you got pregnant?”  
“I feel better than that.”  
“Are you sure? Because I can see your energy Mako. You’ve got problems.”  
Mako shifts. “I- It doesn’t matter. Just because I feel bad about some things doesn’t mean I feel terrible in general.”  
“What do you feel bad about?”  
“My firebending? I don’t know, I...” Mako shivers under Korra’s glare. “Sometimes I don’t like the fact that things have changed. That I’ve changed. Korra, I used to be so - so good at knowing what I was doing. I was the best damn detective Beifong’s ever seen, I could hold my own in a fight, I wasn’t scared of getting hurt, or someone else getting hurt, I just did what had to be done. Korra, I had a meltdown the other day because I couldn’t figure out whether or not it would be okay for me to leave Naoki with Wu so I could go work by myself for three hours. And that’s not even covering the way I look! Everyone’s treating me differently now, and somehow it’s even worse than when I was actually pregnant, because at least I understood why they weren’t letting me in the field - the other officers don’t trust me. I’m out of practice, out of shape, and I’m so tired. So, so tired. But - But I’m fine. I have a baby and I love her. So all the shit is... it’s fine.”  
“It doesn’t sound fine Mako.” Korra’s voice is soft. “I had no idea that you felt this shitty.”  
“I don’t. I’m happy. Happier than I’ve ever been. A few little things aren’t gonna ruin that.”  
“They’re not little. You seem really stressed. I think you should work through all of this.”  
“But-”  
“Mako. Just because you’re hung up on certain things doesn’t mean you secretly hate Naoki. You love her. Things are just tough, and that’s okay! I think you should talk to Wu. Go through things one step at a time. And when that’s all worked out, we’ll try again. You’ve got things to sort out before you’ll be able to bend again.” She hesitates. “The other option is that I could try and spiritbend Vultupa out of you.”  
“But I thought you said that wasn’t possible after-”  
“I know. But I figured out that if I do it a bit differently than I imagined I can funnel them out of you, and maybe unblock your chi as it happens.”  
“Well then why the fuck are we talking about my feelings? C’mon Korra, get the spirit out of me!”  
Korra looks at him, then the ground. “Are you sure?”  
“Yes, obviously. I didn’t want it in the first place, I-” The words caught in Mako’s throat. He was about to say that he wished it had never happened. But that’s not true. Because then he wouldn’t have his daughter. And she means more to him than anything.  
“Mako. Spiritbending will get rid of Vultupa permanently. Forever.”  
“... So?”  
“You won’t have any more kids.”  
Mako blinks. “I don’t want anymore. I have Naoki.”  
Korra nods. “Okay. If you’re sure. I’m a bit out of practice, so we’ll reconvene tomorrow morning? We’ve been here a while as it is.”  
Mako stands, and he’s not entirely sure why his legs are a bit shaky. “Okay. I’ll see you then. Thanks Korra.”

When Naoki’s asleep, he follows Korra’s advice and vents everything to Wu. Things he didn’t even get to mention to Korra, like how terrified he is that he’ll misstep and Naoki will somehow get caught in a crossfire. How sometimes he feels alien, or numb, just going through the motions until he gets some privacy, where he just falls apart.  
And Wu listens. Listens for a long time.  
Mako’s scared he’ll be accused of not loving Naoki enough, or that he’s not cut out to parent.  
But Wu’s nothing but reassuring. They walk through it, talking for ages into the night, only interrupted by Naoki’s cries once (she’s so good at going to sleep now, it’s insane to think that at the beginning she’d be up every half hour). Wu talks about his own problems, and they comfort each other. They are damned good parents, and stress isn’t gonna change that.  
It’s only after a very long time that Wu yawns, and looks Mako over.  
“Did she sort out the firebending?”  
“Not yet. She said that if she removes the spirit it might come back.”  
“Oh, no way! That’s great. You must be psyched about that. No more worrying about birth control either.”  
“Yeah. I know. It’s no guarantee, but I’m sure between this, and evicting Vultupa, I’ll be back to normal in no time.”  
Wu smiles and kisses him. “Good. I’m so proud of us. Working through our issues like grown ups.”  
“We are grown ups.”  
“Right. And we’re good at it too!”  
Mako laughs, and snuggles into his boyfriend.  
“We should get some sleep now. If you’re gonna be up early, getting that Vultupa asshole spiritbended out of you.”  
“Mhm. Okay.”  
Wu starts snoring pretty soon after that, Mako watching him until his eyelids grow too heavy.

“You’re looking refreshed. Talk to Wu?”  
“Yeah. It was, uh, really good actually. Think we both needed it.”  
“Obviously. I’m the Avatar. I’m a genius at knowing how to fix thing.” Korra cracks her knuckles. “You ready? I’m gonna bend the fuck out of you.”  
Mako nods, but he can’t shake a feeling of unease.  
Korra adjusts her footing, and starts moving her hands about.  
“You feel anything?”  
“No. Should I?”  
Korra hums, brows furrowing. She twists her fingers slightly, and Mako feels something clench around his spine.  
“Now?”  
“Yeah. A... squeezing?”  
“Good. I’ve got them. Now all I have to do is...” Korra reaches up, and then down, repeating until she changes to swirling.  
Mako can feel the spirit slowly being peeled away from his body, like a very stubborn leech.  
His heart pangs slightly.  
“Almost there.” Korra shifts stance again.  
Mako feels a tug in his stomach.  
“Just a bit more...”  
It reminds him a bit of how it felt when Naoki started kicking. That feels a long time ago now.  
He’ll never get to experience that again.  
“Okay, alright, I should be-”  
“Stop!”  
Mako doesn’t register saying it until it’s already out of his mouth.  
His outburst has Korra lose her concentration, and he feels Vultupa return to his body. He feels warmer.  
“What? Did it hurt? Are you okay?” Korra frowns. “It shouldn’t have. I can try and be gentler.”  
“No. No.” Mako’s brain is trying to catch up to his actions, and his heart’s thumping madly. “It’s - It didn’t hurt.”  
The warmth spreads to his chest, and he feels safe within himself. He’s okay. Nothing bad’s happened. Vultupa’s still with him.  
“Are you sure?” Korra’s forehead creases. “It’s okay. We can start over. Let me just-”  
“No. Don’t. It’s fine.” He folds his arms and looks at the sky. “I don’t want them to go anymore.”  
“... You want another kid?”  
“No! Maybe?” He picks at his skin. “I just want the option there. In case I want... to go through it all again.”  
Korra is quiet, and then she hugs his tightly. “Oh Mako. You big softie. If you wanna keep them in there, I’m not gonna force you to get rid of it.”  
“Thanks.” He takes a deep breath, and steps away from her. “I feel a lot lighter.”  
Korra smiles. “Give it a go.”  
Mako flicks his wrist, and a bright flame appears in his palm, stronger than it’s ever looked. Confidence boosted, he goes through all his favourite moves, each more elaborate than the next. Korra joins in, and soon they’re sparring.  
Mako doesn’t know what to feel other than immense relief.

He throws himself into Wu’s arms when he gets home, and doesn’t even hesitate to latch their lips together.  
“Someone’s got his fire back.” Wu smiles, and runs his hand through Mako’s hair.  
“Mama!” Naoki sounds indignant that she’s been skipped over, left to sit on the floor and play with the blocks while her parents commit heinous acts of affection.  
Mako leans down and swoops her up, peppering kisses to her head. “Hello sweetie. Sorry. Mama didn’t forget you, I just got over excited. Wanna watch something cool?”  
Shifting her to his so that his hand is a safe distance away, before flickering a small ember.  
Naoki’s eyes grow wide, her mouth a little open, and she leans over to touch it.  
Mako snuffs it immediately, to his daughter’s annoyance.  
She pouts and babbles something.  
“You can’t touch it. You’ll get burned. It’ll hurt.”  
She grumbles, before pointing at the floor, so Mako sets her down again, sitting next to her.  
Naoki crawls over to her discarded koalasquirrel plushy, her favourite, and brings it to him.  
“Thank you very much.” Mako holds the toy’s paw, and wiggles it, emulating a wave. Behind Naoki, Wu puts on a voice.  
“Hello Kiki. It’s me. Your koalasquirrel. I just want to tell you ‘hello’.”  
Naoki giggles, and waves back. She’s getting so good at it. “Hill-o.”  
They continue playing for a while, until she gets bored, and crawls onto Mako’s lap, curling up for a nap.  
Wu coughs. “Oh thank spirits, my throat was getting scratchy.”  
Mako smirks. “That’s what you get for being terrible at impressions.”  
“I’ve heard your Asami impression. You are as bad as me, if not worse.”  
“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mako strokes Naoki’s head, and she makes a little unconscious cooing sound.  
“So... Korra got rid of the spirit? We can go back to doin’ it bare?”  
“Uh, about that-”  
“You didn’t get kick ‘em out?”  
Mako avoids eye contact. “I’m sorry. I just, I don’t know, I couldn’t. I will if you want me to. I’ll tell Korra I’ve changed my mind again. It just felt, um - a bit before it was about to leave, it just reminded me of how it felt when Naoki would swirl around, and kick and stuff. I-”  
Wu cups Mako’s chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. “What are you saying?”  
“I don’t wanna cut it off. Not until I’m sure that... Uh, yknow.”  
“You want another baby?”  
“Not right now. Obviously. And maybe not ever. But I’m not ready to close the door on that conversation.”  
Wu sighs, and Mako panics.  
“But, as I said, if you want me to-”  
“No. Mako. I’m so glad you said that. I’m not ready to take away the option either.” He sounds relieved, and continues. “Definitely not now. But maybe in a year or two we can talk about it again?”  
Whatever weight was left hanging over Mako’s shoulders dissipates. “I’d love that.”

“I cannot believe it’s been nearly a whole year since we got married!”  
“I know. We should do something special. Like... uh, an oasis vacation!”  
Meeting up with Opal and Bolin was always a gamble. Sometimes it was great, and other times it was just being a third wheel.  
Right now definitely feels more like the latter. And then Bolin’s sentence really sinks in.  
Nearly a whole year since he got married.  
That means...  
Fuck! Where has the time gone? There’s no way Naoki’s nearly one, she’s a baby, teeny tiny, she can barely even stand.  
But she can stand. Pull herself up clutching the side of the couch. Fuck, she’s growing up already.  
“Uh, Mako? You okay? You’ve just lit your glove on fire.” Opal twists a gust of wind to extinguish it.  
“Mhm. I just - You’ve been married nearly a year.”  
“Yeah? So?” Bolin rolls his eyes. “That’s nothing to get fired up about. Get it? Fire? Because you-”  
“Naoki’s gonna be a year old.”  
Opal gasps and claps her hands. “That’s so exciting! Are you having a party?”  
“I don’t know! I’ve only just realised!” Mako groans. “I don’t want her to be one...”  
“What? Why? Then maybe she’ll finally learn to say my name. Don’t be selfish Mako, you and Wu are hogging all her word abilities.” Bolin shrugs. “What’s the big deal anyway?”  
“Uh, she’s growing up? When she should be staying a baby forever?”  
“I’m gonna go out on a limb and say it’s normal for babies to age?”  
“Yes, but not my baby! My baby should stay my baby. Sure, it’s only one year, but it’ll add up. Soon, I’ll blink and then she’ll be an adult and I’ll only see her once a week or less than that and she won’t want to hug or hang out, and then me and Wu will be OLD and -”  
“Dude. Calm down. She’s turning one, not eighteen.” Bolin pat his shoulder. “And look at it this way; won’t it be great to see her grow up? Babies are cute but they can’t exactly do anything. Meanwhile, when she’s a little kid, she can start painting. And doodling. And other things that are gonna be great to look at and watch. And she’ll be able to say ‘Bolin’.”  
“Babe.” Opal elbows him at that last part.  
Mako rubs his temple. “She’s such a cute baby... What if she becomes an evil toddler?”  
“I don’t think Naoki has an evil bone in her body.”  
“I’m sure Kuvira also had no evil bones once upon a time.”  
“Are you seriously comparing your daughter to a dictator right now?” Opal shook her head. “Kiki is going to be okay. You have a long time before she’s all grown up. And when you start to feel like you want another baby to look after... just get pregnant again.”  
Mako flushed. “Fine. You have a point. I should celebrate her being alive.”  
“That’s the spirit. Anyway, back to the oasis vacation...”

Naoki had a small birthday party, just close family and friends coming over to spread some birthday joy.  
And it went okay. Mako was only half sad about it. She’d taken her first steps only a few days prior, and he had mixed emotions.  
All he could do was spoil her, make sure she was happy and safe, and she’d be okay.  
They all would. Him, Wu and Naoki.  
The aftermath of the party, once all the guests were gone and Naoki was asleep, was when Mako finally got the chance to talk to Wu about it.  
Except Wu brought it up first.  
“I can’t believe she’s one.” He was picking up scraps of wrapping paper. “I... don’t want her to grow up. And I know that’s silly, but-”  
“I feel the same way! It’s so scary. I wish she could be our little baby forever.”  
Wu sighs. “But it’ll be nice to hear her first sentence.”  
“And see her make friends.”  
“Won’t it be so cute when she starts doing artwork? I can already imagine little stickmen versions of us being put on the fridge.”  
“What about when she starts getting proper interests? Imagine her gushing about her favourite movers!” Mako smiles just saying it.  
“And she might really like acting! We can watch her school plays.”  
“If she does, maybe we could get Varrick to take her around a mover set. Show her that we support her dreams.”  
“Mako! She might be a bender!”  
“I could teach her how to bend, and we-” Mako stops himself, and stares at Wu. He knows they’re thinking the same thing. “I think I’m okay with her growing up.”  
“Me too.” Wu looks at the wrapping paper in his hand. “Not yet though.”  
“Oh definitely not, she’s only just turned one, she’s still a baby, still small and tiny.”  
“Good. She should stay that way. For a bit.”  
Mako smiles, and gently takes the paper from Wu’s hand. “For a bit. And then we can do it all over again.”  
The diplomat grins. “We’ll do it as many times as you want.”  
The double entendre hangs in the air for just a moment, before Mako snorts and leans in to Wu’s open arms, cherishing the embrace.


End file.
